Units
A hero can have a maximum of 6 tier 1 units, 4 tier 2 units, 3 tier 3 units and 2 tier 4 units. Most heroes cannot reach the required level of command needed to have a full army. Basic Tier 1 Units These units can be recruited in your castle through the appropriate buildings. Only 4 buildings of this tier are allowed per shard. * Militiaman * Slinger * Spearman * Bowman * Swordsman * Pikeman * Crossbowman * Healer * Barbarian * Thief * Brigand * Shaman * Flagellant * Wisewoman * Hunter * Legionary * Triarius * Skirmisher * Woodsman * Witchdoctor Basic Tier 2 Units These units can be recruited in your castle through the appropriate buildings. Only 3 buildings of this tier are allowed per shard. * Monk * Guardsman * Pegasus * Ballista * Horse Archer * Horseman * Thug * Sorcerer * Assassin * Centurion * Warbeast * Harpooners Basic Tier 3 Units These units can be recruited in your castle through the appropriate buildings. Only 2 buildings of this tier are allowed per shard. * Knight * Cleric * Catapult * Gryphon * Magician * Executioner * Cataphract * Tribune * Inquisitor * Witch Basic Tier 4 Units These units can be recruited in your castle through the appropriate buildings. Only 1 buildings of this tier are allowed per shard. * Paladin * War Elephant * Warlock * Phoenix * Juggernaut Temple of the Masters Units * Reveller * Elf Druid * Dusk Rider * Blood Druid * Dwarf Guardsman * Dwarf Pyromaster * Dwarf Grenadier * Dwarven Battlewagon * Minotaurs Foreign Units To recruit these units you need an alliance with the specific race you wish to recruit. Only one alliance is allowed per shard. * Centaur ** Centaur Chief ** Centaur Huntsman * Dwarf ** Dwarf Engineer ** Dwarf Miner * Elf ** Bloodsinger ** Elf Ranger * Goblin ** Goblin Alchemist ** Goblin Spitter * Halfling ** Halfling Forager ** Halfling Scout * Lizardman ** Lizardman Priest ** Lizardman Turtleback * Orc ** Orc Witchdoctor ** Orc Clubthrower Undead Units These units cannot be recruited directly. These units can be summoned temporarly to the battlefield with the appropriate spells. Wizards can get these units permanently in their army by using the necromancy skill. Some rituals give you some of these units as well. * Skeleton * Zombie * Frozen One * Ghoul * Ghost * Vampire Demon Units These units cannot be recruited directly. These units can be summoned temporarly to the battlefield with the appropriate spells. Imp, Hellhound, and Fiend are obtainable through Chaos spawn ritual. The Dark Pact spell allows to obtain all demon units permanently, except Hellhound. Succubus may be recruited in the Stronghold. * Imp * Hellhound * Fiend * Succubus * Demon * Ice Demon * Devil Frost Creatures * Snow Wolf * Polar Bear * Frost Fury Forest Creatures Some of these Units may be recruited using Eggs, others may be recruited from lairs in provinces. * Fairy * Dryad * Unicorn * Treant * Dark Treant * Tainted Unicorn Monsters Some of these units may be recruited as mercenaries, others require eggs and the appropriate buildings. Some of these units may be recruited from lairs in provinces. Phoenix can be recruted in the Stronghold. * Giant Slug * Basilisk * Giant Spider * Black Widow * Harpy * Medusa * Manticore * Hydra * Phoenix Giants Some of these units may be recruited as mercenaries, others may be recruited from lairs in provinces. * Troll * Desert Troll * Ogre * Giant * Fire Giant * Cyclops Magic Units These Units can be summoned temporarily using spells. Golems can be obtained using ingots and the Artifact Master. Gargoyles can be recruited in special shops. * Gargoyles ** Crystal Gargoyle ** Obsidian Gargoyle * Golems ** Stone Golem ** Clay Golem ** Crystal Golem ** Obsidian Golem Miscellaneous * White Wizard * Black Wizard